


Chrom and Robin have unlocked C support.

by legobricked



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legobricked/pseuds/legobricked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chrom/fmu C-S support conversations rewrite, a la chrom/mmu, in dialogue format</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> why are there two tags for chrom/mu and why are there three tags for mu
> 
> I had revisions to this but I lost them so I'm posting them anyways bc I don't care anymore leave me be (lots of ripping off of the chrom/mmu support)
> 
> x-posted here: http://howweperceivethings.tumblr.com/post/79517949819

Robin: Mind if I join you?

Chrom: Hm? Not at all. Did you need something?

Robin: Ah, nothing in particular, though I was always curious as to where you went after the strategy meetings.

Chrom: Well, now you have your answer.

Robin: Yeah… You’ve found such a lovely view, too. Feels a bit nostalgic.

Chrom: What do you mean?

Robin: Doesn’t it look a lot like the field you found me in?

Chrom: Now that you mention it… Yeah, it does.

Robin: Chrom, why DID you take me in? I was completely stranded with no memories. Frederick had a point back then, you know.

Chrom: Well… That’s exactly the reason why.

Robin: You didn’t think it was some sort of trap?

Chrom: That’s what I have Frederick for.

Robin: How… irresponsible.

Chrom: I don’t regret it though. I’ll always help someone who’s hurt or in need, Robin. That’s just who I am and that’ll never change.

Robin: No, I don’t suppose it will. Still, you should be more careful. Kindness can kill.

Chrom: I know, but I can’t follow that. If it happened again today, I’d do the same exact thing. Unless you wanted me to leave you there?

Robin: Of course not, but still-

Chrom: It’s alright, I know you mean well. But, as I said before, this is just who I am. I can’t change that, nor would I want to.

Robing: Fine, but please at least try to be more careful in future, if not for yourself, than for my peace of mind.

Chrom: I’ll do my best.


	2. B Support

Robin: Chrom! Are you alright?

Chrom: Hm? Yes, I’m fine, what’s the matter?

Robin: Your performance in that last battle is the matter! What were you thinking, throwing yourself into battle so recklessly?

Chrom: I wasn’t… you had my back the entire time.

Robin: That’s only because I saw you rush into the fray! By Gods, Chrom, what if I wasn’t there to help you?

Chrom: I’d rather not think of that if I can.

Robin: Well, you should! You’re our COMMANDER, Chrom. An army is nothing without its leader, and if we lost you we may as well consider our cause lost, too.

Chrom: … You’re right. I’m sorry for being careless. But I wasn’t worried since I knew you were coming to help me, Robin.

Robin: Even so, it does no one good if you don’t at least communicate with your fellow soldiers what you intend. How could I know that you were relying on me if you didn’t say so?

Chrom: You have a point… Though, it seems almost instinctual for me to depend on you. You’ve done so much for this army that I’ve taken your help for granted. Thank you, Robin, for everything you’ve done.

Robin: You’re welcome, but next time you pull off a stunt like that, there’ll be no dinner for you.

Chrom: I-It seems like I’ll really have to be more careful, haha…


	3. A Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a tad awkward at the end so sorry (I'm not)

Robin: Chrom? What are you doing here out so late?

Chrom: Oh, hello Robin. I was just saying good night to some soldiers.

Robin: After a hard day’s work of patrolling the area when it’s completely dark, huh?

Chrom: …So you found out.

Robin: You know what I’m going to say.

Chrom: Then there’s no need for it to be said.

Robin: Don’t fool around, Chrom! Even if you’re taking escorts out, it’s still too dangerous for you to wander like that.

Chrom: I’ll have you know I’m not wandering. I’m looking to see if there are people in the immediate area who need my help.

Robin: Why can’t you just send the other soldiers to do that?

Chrom: Because…

Robin: Becauuuse…?

Chrom: Because… of you. If I hadn’t found you, if it were Frederick who saw you- would you be here today?

Robin: Probably not.

Chrom: And that’s why. It’s because of people like you that I go out searching. I know it’s dangerous, and I’m not always careful, but it's a risk I'm willing to take in order to connect with the people. To forge bonds.

Robin: Bonds? But with whom?

Chrom: You and me. Me and the others. The villagers we've met, the world we've seen... These bonds are the true strength of this army. Without them, we're lost. Others may disagree, but that's one benefit of leadership: I make the final call.

Robin: It’s hard to argue when you use me as your example, but please let me come with you at least.

Chrom: So you can cover my back?

Robin: I already do that, don’t I?

Chrom: Heh, you have a point.

Robin: Yes, that’s one reason. But I also want to be there because I want to help you forge those new bonds. I want to be by your side when you find the next me lying alone in a field.

Chrom: Fair enough. It goes beyond saying how much I want you. Er, your help. How much… I want your help… Not you, or not that I don’t want you…

Robin: Are you alright?

Chrom: Fine! I’m glad to have you- no, I mean… Glad to have you come along! Until tomorrow!

Robin: What a strange commander we have… but a good one nonetheless.


	4. S Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to write a platonic alternative since I'm an avid chrom/fmu platonic shipper but meh

Chrom: Robin? Can we talk?

Robin: Sure, is there something you need? Are you going patrolling again?

Chrom: No, nothing like that… I was just wondering about something…

Robin: What’s on your mind?

Chrom: Well, we’ve been fighting a lot together lately. And we're almost constantly side by side, even off the battlefield. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized...you were more than just a friend.

Robin: Do I get promoted to confidante then?

Chrom: That’s not what I meant!

Robin: Oh, sorry, you’re being serious, aren’t you?

Chrom: Yes! So please just-… I didn’t mean to shout, but please let me say my piece. I’m already nervous as it is.

Robin: Your face is also incredibly pink but, please continue if it’ll calm you down.

Chrom: What I mean to say is that… I care about you, Robin, as a man and a woman.

Robin: …

Chrom: All the time we’ve spent together helped me understand my feelings for you. Not only have you helped me fight this war, you’ve also helped me understand myself. You’ve always been there for me, not just as a tactician, but as someone I can trust and depend on.

Robin: Chrom…

Chrom: I love you, Robin. I have been from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. It just took me a while to realize it.

Robin: …You know this can’t work. Our responsibilities lie to our soldiers, not each other. It’d be impossible for the commander and his tactician to ever-

Chrom: I do know, and you’re completely right. Please don’t think I’m forcing this decision on you. Whatever your answer, I shall abide by it- no matter how painful. And come what may, we'll always be friends. That I promise.

Robin: But, someday this war will end. We'll emerge victorious and bring peace back to the world. When that happens, we'll be free to follow our hearts, without any sense of duty holding us back.

Chrom: Wait… OUR hearts?

Robin: Haven’t you realized yet? I’m in love with you as well. And when this war is over, I can give you a proper answer.

Chrom: I can’t believe it… That’s wonderful! This is the best day of my life!

Robin: Hey, listen to me…


End file.
